


Alex on the Plane

by Jayleneirisolebar_3



Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: Army, F/M, Family, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-21 23:46:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12468672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayleneirisolebar_3/pseuds/Jayleneirisolebar_3
Summary: Alex on the Plane with the PleasuresAuthor: .3Rated: T - English - Hurt/Comfort/FriendshipSummary: Alex is really broken he goes and lives with the Pleasures, not even Sabina can save him. What Alex needs is friends who know what he went though. Can K- unit save him? Or will he go to someone else he knows?





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Alex Rider p.o.v

It had been 42 days since she died…

I couldn't cope with it that she… that she was dead.

I was on the plane going to live with my new adopted parents, Sabina was distant and very cautious around me and Liz tried to help where she could. Liz was like the dad I never knew. My music was plugged in and it was on some American music, the one that she listened to. Looking down I saw it was done by: A Great Big World with Christina Aguilera

The song was called Say Something

Say something, I'm giving up on you

I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you

Anywhere I would've followed you

Say something, I'm giving up on you

And I will swallow my pride

You're the one that I love

And I'm saying goodbye

The lyrics went with what was in my head.

The flames the heat, the sand whipping in my eyes….

"Do you want to talk?" Liz asked and I looked confused because she elaborated.

"You're crying."

"Nnno"

"It will get better."

4 weeks later

It was still hard to sleep, what happened was stuck in my mind, I couldn't forget no matter what. My new family tried everything, concerts, books, movies…. I never want to see one again!

It was 4 hours ago.

We went to go see Spider Man 2 the newest one out yet. I had cried, in the movie theater, when Peter failed to save Gwen.

Sabina had rubbed my arms, making me flinch at the human contact.

"It is okay Al, it wasn't your fault." She murmured to me. Liz looked over, and that was when I ran.

Flames….

I was so hot!

Water.

Get away from the heat.

"Alex, sweetie we need to talk about what happened in Egypt" Liz said and I flinched

"NO! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" I had shouted grief tearing me inside out. They wanted me to talk about the flames, the heat. I would never talk about that!

"I want to go home" I whispered.

A/N: okay I have re written this and I hope it is better and thanks for all those who Privet Messaged me and told me to keep writing this!

So review?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

No one's p.o.v

The boy that was 15 and 6 months was sitting on a plane, where was he heading?

To England, back to London Chelsea Cheyne house 104, not to live there permanently, only to live there because they…. They had died. His family, the chance to live a normal life, the only ones who sort of understood him fully, but now that wasn't possible all do to his presence, he killed everyone who came near.

Someone behind him cleared their throats and Alex looked back to see a man he never thought he would see again!

A man who was supposed to be dead yet was o so sitting calmly behind him.

"Hello little Alex."

Yassen Gregorovich couldn't see any emotion except shock in those empty brown eyes, the eyes that had seen too much in the little years he was alive.

"How?" Alex asked.

"Not everyone dies form a bullet to the heart." It was said in the same Russian accent that the ex-spy knew all too well.

"Little Alex? What is wrong?" The boy turned and looked at the assassin that was now sitting beside him, and had his legs crossed and he looked interested at what the teen would say.

"Yassen, how did you deal with when someone died?" the assassin looked at Alex and sorrow filled his eyes at the memory of his mentor/ father.

"Alex you have to get on with your life. Let the person who died move on. I can help get rid of the pain, but I can't make you forget. If you want my help, here's my number." Yassen handed over his personal phone number, the one he kept when he wished John to be alive.

Alex took the piece of paper and looked at the man and frowned a little. "Thank you Yassen." The ex-spy turned and stayed quiet, but didn't say anything else on the plane ride.

Mi6 or specifically Tulip Jones text him a message that said an agent would be sent to collect him from the airport and he would stay with that agent at his, Alex's house. The agent was Agent Daniels, aka Fox.

When Ales saw at the desk to sign in he frowned but continued to wait the frown went unnoticed by the assassin who was now in his disguise.

"Hello Cub." A man in casual clothes yet looked uncomfortable in them said and looked at the boy with an angry scowl.

"Hello Ben." The teen said ignoring the others and nodded to how that he was waiting for him to bring him home.

Alex looked back and saw Yassen watching him.

A/N: I have rewritten all these chapters please review

**Author's Note:**

> I dont any of the songs that i put in here! :)


End file.
